The traditional faucet is generally made by Cu or Zn because Cu and Zn are easily rusted while coming into contact with water. To keep the quality of water and extend the life time of the faucet, the components of the faucet are generally electroplated.
Please refer to FIG. 1, a constant temperature outlet 1 of the faucet comprises a housing 11 having a cavity 12 thereinside. The housing 11 are generally a streamline form having an end with larger caliber and the other end with smaller caliber. A wall 13 is disposed inside the end with small caliber and used for separating the cavity 12. A hose joint 14 is disposed on the wall 13 to connect a hose (not shown) for providing water. An outlet pipeline 15 is disposed at the other side of the wall 13 for discharging water. A first hole 16 is disposed at the housing 11 corresponding to the outlet pipeline 15 for providing a pull rod (not shown) with open/close functions to be passed through. In addition, a lug 17 is disposed at inner surface of the housing 11.
Please refer to FIG. 2, the lug 17 is hooked by a hanger 2 while electroplating the constant temperature outlet 1, so that the downward end of the pipeline 15 is immersed in the electroplating solution 30 of the electroplating tank 3 to perform the electroplating process.
After finishing electroplating process, the hanger 2 is raised and the constant temperature outlet 1 is lifted to leave the electroplating solution. Meanwhile, the electroplating solution remained at the cavity 12 and the pipeline outlet 15 is discharged downwardly, but a trough-shaped space (shown as FIG. 3) is formed by the wall 13 and the hose joint 14 and the accumulated electroplating solution will be passed to the follow-up process to contaminate the electroplating chemicals of the follow-up process and further to effect the yield rate. Moreover, each constant temperature outlet 1 takes 15˜20 ml of electroplating solution away. The loss of the electroplating solution results in the imbalance of the electroplating solution 30 in the electroplating tank 3 and needs to supplement additional main salt to keep balance that will increase additional costs. The taken-away electroplating solution will make the sewage treatment much harder and increase the treatment cost, and further increase the total costs.
After patent search, the issued utility model patent CN2384071Y has been disclosed a water outlet body for a water tap, which comprises casing. The inner part of the casing is provided with a downward, expanded and hollow pipeline zone, and a water pipe joint is arranged in the pipeline zone. A water outlet zone is formed on the upper side of the water pipe joint, and the adjacent side of the water outlet zone is a movable sheet installing zone of a switch. The utility model is characterized in that the point on the casing adjacent to the water pipe joint is provided with at least one through air exhausting hole, the air squeezed by electric base solutions is discharged on the solution face, and the whole is completely electroplated. But the through air exhausting hole is radially passed through the casing. If it is used for the constant temperature outlet hanged slantwise as mentioned before, the remained electroplating solution is not completely discharged and the deterioration of adhesion is caused between the casing and an electroplating layer formed on the casing. It will be easily rusted after long use. Therefore, the recent constant temperature outlet needs to be improved.
Therefore, the secondary objective of this invention is how to design a faucet with a mixed water control valve which is adapting to different arrangements of inlet pipes of cold water and hot water.